I don't want to be alone
by TobiTheNinjaKitten
Summary: Gilbert was an angel youngling exploring the Outskirts to prove his awesome! What he didn't expect was to actually find someone... or something... Possibly more chapters in future. Oneshot... for now...


Hi! This isn't my first upload, but its the first I wont delete! :D So... i dont own Hetalia it belongs to Himaruya. Yadda. Yadda. I actually like critism to an extent. I dont like flamers. Dont like dont read and all that jazz. This is PruCan... well... more like CanPru because Canada is doin the assertive thing! *gasp* I use their human names too. Just to let you know... well then. On with the show! :D

* * *

It was a wonderful day, the sun was shining its brightest and the breeze was blowing gently across the edge of the angel's realm beyond that was the Outskirts, a place where all the evil and outcasts are exiled. Now Gilbert wasn't evil or an outcast he is an angel youngling and just being his usual obnoxious (and awesome) self. Early that day the elders told all of the younglings to never go to the Outskirts it was dangerous and full of wandering demons, but Gilbert just saw this as an opportunity to show his fellow angels he was as awesome as he proclaimed.

Gilbert's ruby eyes shown with determination and his soft white wings flapped excitedly as he drew closer to the border. His legs and the tunic he was wearing got a few smudges from the dirty landscape of the Outskirts, but he didn't mind. All he could think about was how amazed everyone would be when he came back and boasted that the Outskirts couldn't handle his awesome! Walking with a manly skip in his step he ambled across the desolate landscape and gawked at the huge trees which could be demons themselves as they were twisted and lifeless. This unnerved the youngling, but he kept going he had to show the elders he was strong! The air grew colder and the wind blew with new force rattling the twisted limbs of the trees until it stopped and the world went into an uneasy still. Gilbert held the bottom of his tunic with white knuckles. He was utterly terrified by the silence until it was broken by a sniffle.

"H-hello?" Gilbert shivered, he did not stutter he was just cold, totally not scared.

The sniffle happened again and some shuffling was heard behind the tree right next to Gilbert. He turned ever so slowly thinking every possible thing that could be behind that tree and he was about to sprint away hoping to find an opening to fly away until he saw a little hand reach out and grip the tree followed by matted blonde hair and light indigo eyes looking straight at him. Gilbert froze more in shock than anything the figure hiding behind the tree could be a youngling if not younger and almost paler than him. His cheeks were sunken in and his arm he had around the tree was bony like he hadn't eaten in weeks. The boy gripped the tree tighter and shook when Gilbert started to move again.

"Hey… Um… Are you lost?" Gilbert said uncertainly, this boy could be dangerous he was in the Outskirts; then again he was in the Outskirts, too.

The boy shivered again and shook his head in a "no" gesture and was looking Gilbert up and down almost predatorily. "W-what are y-you doing in the O-outskirts, then? A-are you lost?" the boy stuttered with true sincerity while loosening his grip on the tree not sensing any danger.

Gilbert relaxed completely laughing "No way am I lost! I'm too awesome for that! I'm just scoping out the area to show the elders I'm tough! Wait. So if you're not lost then what are you doing here?" He asked in curiosity not even thinking this boy could possibly be a demon.

"O-oh… Um… I'm Matthew." His shivering had ceased as he bluntly bypassed the angel's question with his own. "Do you l-like me?"

Gilbert fidgeted a bit under the indigo gaze which almost pleaded him for an affirmative not being one to let people done(he was too awesome to be a stick in the mud) he gave Matthew his best grin and said with high spirits "Of course! You seem like an alright guy (not as awesome as me but alright), but why are you still hiding behind the tree?" he made a move to walk around and see Matthew fully.

Matthew didn't react fast enough and Gilbert got a full view of him. His tunic was similar to Gilberts, but it was very dirty and torn up. Matthew was extremely thin and you could see every single one of his bones, but the thing that made the angel step back was his wings. Matthew's wings were that of a bats and boney just like his body. It was a terrifying shock for the angel youngling.

Matthew whipped around and started to tear up "Y-you! P-please! I'm so l-lonely! N-no one comes here… a-and It h-hurts… You said you liked me!" his eyes darkened at the last statement, but returned to normal when he started crying.

Gilbert didn't know what to do, so he went with instinct. Slowly Matthew's bony hands were lowered from his puffy indigo eyes by Gilbert's. He looked up as a few more tears ran down his cheeks as the angel smiled at him. He hiccupped and looked down at their intertwined fingers and flushed slightly.

Gilbert coughed regaining Matthew's attention "D-don't cry. It's not awesome at all." he looked so frail and Gilbert felt so relaxed and caring toward this boy all of a sudden it didn't seem right to let him be so sad.

Matthew's indigo eyes twinkled and the tears stopped almost immediately and he gave a small smile. The small smile made Gilbert feel so giddy and warm he returned a grin that could out shine the sun. He didn't realize how cute this boy was before and was one to know awesome at a glance. The grip on his hands were tightened and lightly pulled forward, the motion made him take a step and come out of his inner musings. He didn't remember spacing out in his happiness. Matthew was still smiling his soft smile and pulled on Gilbert's hands again. Getting the message the angel started to follow him through the forest his childish grin never leaving his face. It never crossed his mind that Matthew was walking backwards while holding both his hands. The forest was full of roots and rocks how would he know where to step and lead him? Gilbert was too engrossed on how cute Matthew's little smile was and how he made dirt look pretty.

Stepping over a log and jumping down some rocks they reached a tree that was obviously dead, but still standing making a hut-like structure. Gilbert didn't notice the dried flaking dark stuff on the ground in front of the entrance. He was internally musing about Matthew's eyes now how they were the oddest shade of indigo with red flecks around the pupil, violet around the middle of the iris, and a dark blue at the edge. It was endearing. A small cough got his attention back to the real world.

"I wanted to thank you. No one has been this…" _willing_ "nice… before." Matthew wasn't as soft spoken and almost purred his words.

Gilbert nodded dumbly and sighed "The awesome me couldn't let someone as awesome as you get sad." It sounded like he was in a dream.

"You don't say… It would make me very happy if you didn't leave." Matthew let go of his hands, Gilbert almost whining at the loss of contact until they were holding his cheeks and he was in bliss again nodding to Matthew's request.

Gilbert didn't notice his head was being tilted back and he kept smiling until Matthew's nails bit into his cheek. The trance was broken and the youngling could finally grasp what deep shit he was in. Fear seized his heart and his wings flapped desperately while he yanked his face back up only to see Matthew. It caused Gilbert momentary paralysis when he saw him. The demon's eyes were completely red even the white, his skin was the shade of a corpse's and his once soft smile was now a grin of knives. Matthew's mouth only widened into a distorted smirk and his arms went around the frozen form of Gilbert almost hugging until his nails anchored into his back and the angel cried out while he was pulled flush to the demon. The youngling whimpered as Matthew nuzzled into his neck gliding his teeth over the sensitive flesh. The demon's nails digging deeper into his back.

Matthew with the voice of a lost child whispered, "I don't want to be alone." And Gilbert screamed.

* * *

Did you like it? Please tell me! or favorite... or whatever...

Do you want more? Please tell me!

I would appreciate it! Muchas Gracias! :D


End file.
